His Gloves
by Angel Reaper
Summary: Seras and Alucard have a conversation about his gloves that starts innocently... one-shot, AxS WARNING: lemon - read at own risk


Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any characters from it; they all belong to Kouta Hirano. Also, I don't make any money from this, this is purely for fun.

* * *

Her master had gloves that he could never take off; they permanently bound his powers and kept him obedient to Sir Integra. They had always seemed ordinary to Seras, made from some nondescript lightweight fabric. Seras had thought that they prevented her master from feeling things he touched, but she was wrong.

"These gloves are like second skin to me," he explained. "I can still feel the texture of objects through them." To prove it, he began stroking her hair, then her cheeks and her neck. The only thing Seras could feel was the silky soft fabric of the glove, and the very slight heat her master gave off.

The texture of the gloves (combined with the acts of affection) make Seras purr slightly, and Alucard was curious to see what else would make his Police Girl moan. Her uniform top came unbuttoned, her bra was undone, and his hands roamed the newly exposed skin, making sure to torment her nipples thoroughly until they hardened. The feel of the weave of his gloves against her rosy buds drove her mad, and she gasped in pleasure.

His Cheshire cat grin widened as he continued his assault on her body, running gloved hands up and down her inner thighs. Somewhere along the way, he guided her to the coffin bed in the room, forcing her to lie down as he settled between her legs. Alucard didn't even bother removing her skirt; he simply pulled it up higher on her waist and growled in approval at Seras' choice of a thong. She flushed heavily, but stared expectantly up at her master.

One hand began playing with her nub, sending jolts of electrifying stimulus to Seras' nerves. She moaned and gasped, fisting her hands in the sheets. Her eyes widened as the other hand used two fingers to explore her virgin passage. His fingers smoothly pumped in and out of the tight walls, her juices soaking the satiny fabric of the gloves. Her voice heightened as she was brought so close to an unknown precipice by her master's knowing touch. Alucard pulled his fingers away at the last minute, and Seras whimpered slightly.

Straightening up, Alucard phased out of his clothes, letting them pile untidily on the floor. Seras stared at his manhood for the first time, shocked by how long and thick it was. He smirked at her expression, then looped one stocking-clad leg over his shoulder and aligned himself to her wet opening. She tensed at the feel of his throbbing head, and threw her arms around his neck to reassure herself. Alucard entered swiftly in one movement, and Seras cried out in pain as her barrier was broken.

Alucard made a low rumbling sound in his chest as he was squeezed mercilessly by her hot channel. He slowly thrusted deeper into her, a gloved hand rubbing against her sides. That action distracted Seras from the ache until it melted into pleasurable warmth. She began matching his thrusts, silently asking for more. He smirked down at her, increasing the pace until she was writhing underneath him and scraping his back with her nails. Seras shrieked as his hair grew longer to stroke her breasts while his hand reached in between them to begin rubbing her clit again.

She was so close to her orgasm, and Alucard could sense it. Her neck was tilted invitingly, revealing the faint marks from their first fateful meeting. Without hesitation, he leaned down and sank his fangs into her skin. Intense pleasure burst through Seras, and she screamed her master's name as her inner muscles rippled. Alucard managed a few more deep thrusts before reaching his climax as well, shuddering as his seed filled her up. Making a satisfied sound, he laid down on his side next to his fledgling, not withdrawing from her warmth just yet.

Seras giggled as her master licked the bite clean, a tickling sensation more than an erotic sensation. His gloved hands resumed stroking her hair, her cheeks, her neck. Once again, she could only feel the tactility of the material of the glove, and his very faint warmth. Flushing, she noted that his gloves now smelled very strongly of her arousal.

"You're going to have to wash them now," she pointed out. He merely smirked. "Why? I rather like the new scent… besides, they'll only end up in the same state again soon."

Seras had thought that her master's gloves were nothing special before. But now whenever her master made it a point to inspect them for nonexistent dirt, or subtly rub his fingers together, or even scratch his nose, she would blush a bright red until Sir Integra asked if she felt well.

* * *

A/N: My first Hellsing hentai. It's been nibbling at my brain for a while, and I decided to purposely keep it under 1,000 words. Anyway, please review.


End file.
